


A Word For You Or Him

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Foreplay, Mind Control, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Seduction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to "Smoke Crack" by ilu on Lunaescence.<br/>Reader inserts with ten different words and characters. Characters and tags will be added as their one-shots are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slut::Yami Yugi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot collection that I did based off of a ten word list. I debated bringing it over and separating it into one-shots but ultimately decided to keep it as a collection. However, the Noah Kaiba one will be posted separately as I've thought about turning that one into a short story. 
> 
> The one-shots will be varying lengths, and I'll add warnings and characters as stuff gets posted. It'll stay at a rating of 17+ max though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags applicable to this: "Seduction"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to the sound of "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado. ♥

He was just standing there at the bar looking awkward. His leather and chains helped him look like he belonged at the club and that tri-colored hair had nothing on some of the more colorful people in the room. 

It was still obvious that he didn't belong. He was gripping his drink too tightly and his muscles seemed to be all bunched up like he was about to flee. From the way he was eyeing the people grinding on the dance floor, you assumed that he either wanted to join in or he spotted a girl that he wanted to talk to. Either way, he was too chicken to act on his impulses. 

You weren't, and your impulses were telling you to peel that leather off his body. You licked your lips. Leather was so sexy and at least he seemed to be comfortable in it. He wasn't adjusting his pants like most men did the first time they found themselves in leather. 

As you moved across the club toward the bar, you let the music move through your hips. The beat moved them side to side as you strut across the room toward your victim. 

He didn't look your way once and you were forced to get his attention the moment you made it to the bar. You ran your hand down his arm to get him to look at you before leaning over to give him a clear view of your cleavage. 

His eyes never even registered your face. 

Pleased that it was going well so far, your hand moved to his chest. “You look like you want to dance,” you purred. 

“Yes—no! I mean, I have a girlfriend.” 

Despite his words, his eyes were still south of your face. “Is she here with you?” If she wasn't, you didn't think she'd be a problem. Men didn't go to clubs without their girlfriends to be faithful. 

“No.” 

“Well someone needs to keep you company.” The hand on his chest moved down toward the edge of his pants and you placed your other hand on the inside of his thigh. You leaned forward until your mouth was almost touching his ear. “I'm **eager** to do the job,” you whispered, letting your breath tickle his ear. When you felt him shiver, you knew that you'd just won. 

You pulled away, suddenly removing all contact. “Dance with me?” 

He took your offered hand like a man in a trance and you pulled him onto the dance floor. On the dance floor you turned your back to him and grabbed both of his hands. Pressing your back against him, you placed his hands on your waist and began moving your hips to the beat. As you pressed against him you felt him slowly start to move his hips against yours. It took him a while to get into it but he was eventually moving completely with the beat. 

The moment his body started moving in unison with your own, you decided it was time to up the ante. You'd kept your hands over his so you pulled one of his hands forward and up until it was resting on your stomach. As you moved to the beat, you slowly worked his hand up your body until it was over one of your breasts. 

You pressed your ass back against his hardening erection and arched your chest forward and into his hand. When his fingers wrapped around your breast and squeezed it lightly on their own... you knew that you had him. 

Tonight you'd be able to add the King of Games to your list of conquests.


	2. Creep::Seto Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags applicable to this: "Crack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Before you read this,** if you haven't watched "The Creep" by the Lonely Island then you MUST DO SO. Seriously.  
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLPZmPaHme0>  
>  Anyway, I somehow expect a lot more people to read this one than anything else in this booklet. Call it a hunch. ;D  
> Joey is next, I think, but given this Kaiba ficlet why would you care? Enjoy~

You slowly pushed open the door to Kaiba's office before sticking your head through the opening and just peeking inside. The secretary might have looked at you like you were strange, but she was used to you at this point. 

Not that that stopped her from muttering about how Kaiba needed to dump you but that was beside the point. 

Kaiba was also used to you. He had long since decided that not giving you attention when you were being bizarre was the easiest way to get the behavior to stop. He was completely correct and frustrating like that. It was no fun to pretend to be spying on him when he never even looked up from his work. Since he never looked up, you never had the opportunity to pull your head back and hide behind the door. 

So you finally stopped 'spying' on him and entered the room, closing the door behind you. Then you pulled your arms in and formed claws with your hands. You bent your knees and took exaggerated steps forward as you moved your arms from side to side. 

Kaiba only spared you a glance as you creeped on him. “Stop that. You look ridiculous.” 

“I'm doing the Creep.” You moved your arms from side to side as a demonstration. 

“ **The** Creep? What the hell is that?” He was paying attention to you now. Sure it was probably because he was trying to remember why he was dating you, but at least you had his attention. 

You wanted to keep that attention. “Let me show you!” You pranced across the room, creeping totally forgotten. You nudged at his shoulder to indicate that he needed to push his chair back. He did so reluctantly, knowing that you were about to take over his computer. In fact, you were fairly sure that he was already regretting the question. 

You settled yourself comfortably on his lap before opening a new window for YouTube. Then you had to wait a second as he repositioned you so that he could see what you were doing to his computer. You looked up the video, turned up the volume, and set it to fullscreen. 

You didn't even get thirty seconds into the video before he commented, “You decided you wanted to mimic _this_?” 

“It's funny,” you defended yourself. “Just shut up and watch.” 

A little over a minute in you had to grab his arms so he couldn't turn the video off. 

“Why would you want to watch this, and why are you forcing it on me?” 

“It's almost over. Shush.” 

He glared at the computer screen for the last minute of the song, and you wondered if you would ever find anything that would make him laugh. By the end it was clear he was either not amused or hiding it very well to be stubborn. 

“Well, I thought it was funny,” you said as you closed the window. 

“It was a waste of time.” He started to push you off his lap, but he didn't push very hard and you were able to stay seated. 

You readjusted your body so that you were straddling him. “Let me make it up to you then.” You leaned over to kiss him. As his hands settled on your hips, you knew that he wouldn't object to this activity.


	3. Satisfaction::Jounouchi Katsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags applicable to this: "Angst with a Happy Ending" & "References to Depression"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author's note:
> 
> This is the longest little one-shot so far, and that disturbs me a little since I REALLY don't like Jou. Quite a few of you commented that you were looking forward to this one though which told me that I couldn't half-ass it. Initially I had an entirely different plot planned, but that wouldn't have made you Jou fans happy. So I trashed it and looked for something else. Hopefully I don't fail too hard at writing him.  
>   
> This is a loose interpretation of 'satisfaction' but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy it~  
> Theme Song: Our Lady Peace, "Automatic Flowers" ♪  
> Next up is Mokuba. ;D

The day didn't suit your mood at all. It was bright and sunny, and even though it was the late afternoon and the sun was setting, it was far too bright. The birds were singing and people were around you laughing and you couldn't take it. It was all wrong, so very wrong. On a day like today the world should be mourning with you. 

Except the world seemed to be fine. Everyone was happy. Everyone except you, and all you wanted to do was peel off your skin so you could escape everything you were feeling. 

You rubbed at your eyes, trying to stop them from tearing up, and as you looked up at the sky to keep the tears in check you noticed birds flying overhead. 

_It was **sickening**_. The stupid disease-ridden birds could fly around free with no knowledge of how lucky they were. 

You'd come to the park, hoping that you could find a nice quiet place to just be. That had been a bad plan on your part. 

Then you spotted Jounouchi with Mai and you realized that the world just wanted to completely screw up your life. Any other day and you could have handled seeing the two of them together. Any other day but today. Not today when your life was already crashing down. 

You'd thought that they would probably start dating, and of course they would choose today. _Dear life, fuck you too._ You turned away from them and decided that it was none of your business. If they decided to be a couple, well there was nothing you could do about it. Compared to everything else that had happened, well this wasn't even painful. 

Your eyes watched as the lake glimmered in the sun. The constant winks of light had seemed mocking earlier but now you thought about how peaceful it might be under that water. There wouldn't be any people there and you wouldn't be able to hear those _godforsaken_ birds. You could just float under the water and let everything wash away. 

Nothing sounded better. 

So you purposefully strode toward the water. When you reached the edge it occurred to you that you might want to take off your shoes. They were flip-flops, the first things you'd been able to grab when you'd run out of your house, so it was easy to kick them off before you started walking out into the water. 

The further out you went, the calmer you seemed to get. For the first time today, the world outside seemed to match what you wanted. Inside you were a mess of emotions, but the cold of the water was numbing. You wanted to be numb, and you wanted to stop thinking. When you were finally able to duck under the water, you started swimming for the darkest and deepest part of the lake. It didn't take long, the lake was small and shallow, but down there you finally found somewhere peaceful. 

It was quiet and peaceful. There weren't any people smiling when they shouldn't be and you couldn't hear anything but the thump of your own heartbeat. Except it was still too bright. The light that filtered down through the water was still too much light for you. All the lights in the world should be out. 

Suddenly something had grabbed you, and you were being pulled up and back toward the light. Shocked you took a breath and water filled your lungs before your head broke the surface. 

As you began to painfully cough up water, you wondered why the world hated you so much. Why couldn't you be allowed to find a few moments of peace? Why did you have to get dragged back up and into the sunlight and back to where you could hear the chirping? All that happy chirping was almost more painful than your throat as you coughed up water. 

You started to cry as you coughed. You cried for everything that you'd lost today, you cried because the world wouldn't let you find anywhere peaceful, and you cried because your throat was starting to hurt about as much as your heart. 

When you stopped coughing someone asked if you were alright. You looked up, intent on telling them to get lost, but your words died in your throat the moment your eyes met Jounouchi's. His warm brown eyes that genuinely wanted to know what was wrong. 

You started crying even more. It was just so unfair. 

You felt him wrap an arm around his shoulders and he supported you as he pulled you up. “How about I take ya home?” He tried to steady you on your feet but you refused to stand. You didn't **want** to go home. It was so empty at home and it reminded you of what you'd lost. 

It was even worse than being in the sun with the sadistic chirping birds. 

When you refused to stand, Jou decided to slide an arm under your legs and lift you. “Are you okay? Do ya need a doctor or somethin'?” 

“No.” You weren't okay and you didn't want a doctor. “I'm fine. Just let me go.” Your voice sounded hoarse and raspy. 

He started walking in the direction of your house. “Lemme at least take ya home.” 

“NO!” You began to struggle, trying to get out of his arms. 

“Hey hey!” His grip on you just tightened. “I won't take you home then.” 

Well, at least he wasn't walking anymore. You calmed down and buried your face into his shirt. Mostly in an attempt to hide your tear-stained face but somewhere in the back of your mind you registered that he was soaking wet too. 

“Looks like you've got a problem.” You'd completely forgotten about Mai until she said that. 

“Don't worry, you've gotta get goin'.” 

“You sure you don't want help?” You wanted her to just leave, but she wasn't asking you. 

“Nah, I'll figure it out.” 

You were a little bit pleased to know that he'd just sent her away like that, but you hated feeling like you were ruining their date. It was still satisfying knowing that he'd help you instead of whatever he was going to do with her. 

Jounouchi ended up taking you back to his place. You threw a fit the moment he started walking but he'd simply told you that he was taking you to his home and not yours. It was a rundown, tiny, apartment but it was quiet. 

The moment he carried you inside, he'd insisted on carrying you the entire way, you already felt a little less chaotic. When he apologized for the mess and explained that he never had company over, you felt a flicker of happiness. The first little bit of anything positive that you'd felt all day. 

You felt all the different emotions start to wage a war in your chest when he handed you one of his shirts. 

“You'll need ta dry off.” 

So you went into his little bathroom, pulled off your wet clothes and put on his large dry shirt. You wondered if you might be able to keep it and you felt like the world wasn't trying to wage a war against you anymore. You emerged from the bathroom, still upset, but feeling less like you wanted to leave your own skin. 

“I'm sorry I interrupted your date with Mai,” you blurted out before he could say anything. You noticed that he'd changed into dry clothes too. 

“I'm not dating Mai. Why d'ya think that?” He sat down on his couch and turned the TV on, seemingly unconcerned that he'd recently had to drag you out of a lake. He could be so painfully oblivious at times, though for the moment it was nice that he wasn't demanding that you talk. 

Maybe the world didn't suck quite so much. “No reason.” You sat down next to him before curling up into the side of his body. It was mostly a desire to just be held by someone rather than your desire to try to snag him before Mai did. 

You still couldn't stop the surge of satisfaction that moved through your body when his arm draped around you. 

The next morning, when you woke up, the sunlight was practically lighting up the entire room. None of Jou's windows had curtains so the light entered his apartment completely unhindered. 

Except the light helped you see that it was Jou's lap that you'd ended up using as a pillow last night. It reminded you that even though you'd lost a lot yesterday, you'd still gained something. The light might still be hurting your eyes, but you didn't feel like it was burning.


	4. Sleazy::Mokuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags relevant to this one: Alcohol Abuse, Fake Relationship, Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Mokuba~  
> For this one I took inspiration from Ke$ha's "Sleazy" and if you're not a fan of her, well I don't really care. :D  
> Also, I personally just drop the last two zeros when converting yen to dollars. It's a very bad system but ah well. 10000 yen is roughly in the ballpark of $100. Roughly.  
>   
> Rebellious Mokuba is ahead. Please excuse him, he's going through his "everyone sucks" teenage phase.  
> Actually, this reader character is most likely to offend, but I hope you guys enjoy~  
> In theory the next one is Yami Malik.

When you went out to the bars and clubs with your friends, you frequently got approached by men. Most of the time they'd try to buy you drinks, thinking they could get into your pants, and you often led them on for just long enough to get drunk before you'd give them the slip. You were shameless, but the men were stupid if they really thought you'd open your legs just because they'd bought you a drink or two. 

The man who'd just sat down next to you would probably be one of those men. The long black hair and striking violet eyes gave him away as Mokuba Kaiba, and you knew his type. The richest men were often the ones who thought that throwing money around could get them anything they wanted. 

“I have a proposition for you.” 

Well wasn't he direct? You wondered if he was about to offer to pay you to sleep with him. It wouldn't be the first time. “No business until we've had a drink.” You hailed the bartender. “Two shots. On him.” You pointed at Mokuba. 

The bartender knew you well enough by now, but he wasn't your biggest fan. “Thisun's a bloodsucker,” he warned Mokuba as he gave you both your shots. Mokuba simply laughed and handed the bartender the money for the drinks. 

You weren't nearly as amused. “Piss off.” His warning was true, but that didn't mean you had to like being called a bloodsucker. 

The bartender simply left to go make drinks for someone else, and you raised your shot glass toward Mokuba. “Cheers.” Then you downed it. 

You eyed his untouched glass. “I'm not talking to you until you drink that.” 

“You're already talking to me.” His grin was charming as he picked up the glass and toasted you with it. He knocked it back, and you decided that he was much more interesting than most of the men who approached you. 

“I've been watching you—” he began, but you interrupted him. 

“That doesn't sound creepy at all.” You waved back over the bartender. “I think you owe me a second drink for creepy comments.” You ordered your favorite drink and told the bartender that it was still on your male companion. 

“Make it two.” So he was going to match you drink for drink. You wondered if you'd be able to out drink him, but if you couldn't, trying would be a bad idea. 

“It was a little creepy I admit.” He grinned at you, and you wondered how he could be so easygoing. Normally your propensity to order alcohol and assume the guy would pay either overwhelmed or angered them. Sometimes a little of both. “I wanted to figure out what sort of girl you are, and I think you're perfect for the job.” 

“If the job is prostitution, the answer is no.” 

He ignored you. “I need a girl that my brother will hate. I know he'll hate you.” 

“Seto Kaiba? If everything I hear about him being an uptight dick with a baseball bat shoved up his ass is true, well then I'd probably hate him too.” 

Mokuba frowned. “I guess that means you know who I am already.” 

“Those pretty eyes of yours are a dead giveaway, but get to the point.” It helped that you tried to know all the big male celebrities' names. The fastest way to get kicked out of a bar for life was to throw a drink into the wrong person's face. 

“I want you to come home with me, pretend to be my girlfriend, and make my brother hate you.” 

It sounded like a pretty good deal to you. “How much would this pay? And are you expecting me to fuck you because I won't be doing that for any amount of money.” 

“I'll pay you ten thousand yen, and sex isn't part of the deal.” 

“Ten thousand yen AND you have to buy me two more shots before you take me home to deal with your brother.” 

“Deal.” 

He bought you two more shots, and you downed them one after the other. “Okay, time to go before the buzz wears off,” you declared before following him out of the bar. 

As Mokuba drove you to his place in his flashy car, you pulled out a mirror and tried to make yourself look as trashy as possible. Your hair was already looking fairly wild, but you messed it up more. You smudged your eyeliner a bit too. Then you pulled out your red lipstick and reapplied it. Seto Kaiba would probably hate it, and he'd definitely hate it more on his brother. You would have to see about getting some of it onto him when he stopped his car. 

By the time he'd pulled into the garage for his mansion, you had a plan. Once the two of you were out of the car, you pinned him to it. 

“What are you doing?” he cried as you started to unbutton his shirt. 

“Perfecting the image.” You unbuttoned his shirt and then re-buttoned it so that it was uneven. Obviously uneven. “If we're lucky your brother will come to some very fun conclusions.” Then you kissed the spot where his jaw met his neck and left some lipstick behind. 

Stepping back, you studied him. Yep, it looked like the two of you had just messed around at the very least. “Perfect. Time to meet your brother.” You winked. 

“Okay, here's what the plan is. I'm going to pretend that I'm trying to sneak you into my room. We'll go right past his office and he'll come out if he hears you giggling. I'll wrap my arm around you to let you know when ok?” 

“Sounds good to me.” You wondered what the motivation behind this was, but it really wasn't any of your business. You were really only here for the money. 

He led you through the mansion and then he was suddenly wrapping an arm around you and pointing at a door. You assumed that was the office so you stomped down one of your feet loudly to make it sound like you'd just stumbled before you began to laugh. You were a little on the drunk side so that laugh easily turned a little on the uncontrollable side. 

It wasn't long before the door swung open and Seto Kaiba walked into the hallway. 

The first thought that flickered through your mind was that he was way taller in person. He already looked tall on the news, but that was nothing compared to having him hover right over you. 

“Mokuba. What is this doing in the house?” 

You decided to answer the question. “Trying to be quiet.” You draped yourself over Mokuba. “But soon I think I'll be screaming.” You giggled and hoped that you were acting sufficiently drunk. 

Seto Kaiba barely spared you a disdainful glare. “I've told you not to bring trash like this home.” 

“I can do whatever I want Seto!” Mokuba exploded, and you were a little surprised that such an easygoing guy could be so angry. It was almost a turn on. “If you don't like her, then you shouldn't have scared my last two girlfriends away!” He was dragging you down the hallway now, and you decided that this was definitely a turn on. 

“Stop right there Mokuba! Take that thing away, or I'll have her removed.” 

Mokuba threw open a door and pushed you inside. “Try it Seto! I'll just meet up with her or someone worse in a public location where the press can get pictures of us.” 

“Damn it, Mokuba—” 

It didn't matter. Mokuba had followed you into the room and he'd slammed the door behind him before locking it. 

Huh, that had been interesting. “So is your brother really going to have me thrown out, and if so can you pay me now?” 

“I doubt it, and **if he throws you out** ,” Mokuba raised his voice until he was shouting the second half, “THEN I'LL JUST TAKE YOU TO A LOVE HOTEL!” 

He listened at the door for a second before walking over to his bed and opening a drawer. “I'll pay you now anyway,” he quietly said as he pulled out the money. 

You took the money and shoved it into your purse. “So what now? Should I moan like you're pleasuring me or scream like we're having a good fuck?” 

Mokuba was uncertain. “I didn't really think this far.” 

You shoved him back onto his bed. His surprise made it easy to follow him down and straddle his hips before he could react. “Well as long as we're here, we might as well have fun.” You ground your hips down into his. 

“I, ah, told you I wasn't paying for—” He moaned as you ground your hips down again. 

You began to unbutton his shirt again, this time with the intention to remove it. “As far as I'm concerned our deal is over. This isn't for money, just for fun.” 

“In that case.” He smirked and flipped you over so that he was on top. 

None of your screams or moans had to be faked that night.


	5. Obsessive::Yami Malik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word is 'Obsessive' and the character is Yami Malik. Proceed with caution ok?  
> The song for this one is:  
> "...And We All Have a Hell" by From First to Last  
>  _By morning her soul will be gone._
> 
> Next up is Ryou.  
> I'd say enjoy this one, but ehm...

He was just a customer. His sandy blond hair combined with dark tanned skin made him stand out more than your average customer but he was a customer nonetheless. He left the store, you made an idle comment on his looks to the other girl working with you, and then he was forgotten.

You might see him again, you might not, at the time it didn't really matter.

When you left work that night, one of the male employees offered to walk you out to your car. It was late and the streets were fairly deserted so you took him up on the offer. He stood nearby while you unlocked your car. By the time you'd turned back to say good night to him, blood was seeping through the front of his shirt where a knife was sticking out.

You looked up to his face, his wide eyes full of pain, and hoped that he was just playing a prank on you.

It was no prank, the knife came out of him with squelch, and he crumpled to the ground, revealing the man from earlier. The one with the dark skin and light purple eyes. You opened your mouth to scream, but a hand covered your mouth and his body pressed yours back against your car.

“Didn't I tell you that you were mine?” he whispered into your ear as the tip of his knife pressed against your neck. He kept his body pressed into your own, keeping you pinned to the side of your car.

You had no idea what he was talking about at first. You'd never seen the man before today, and he really hadn't said much earlier. Then you remembered that strange letter that you'd found in your mailbox a few days ago.  _You belong to me. No other man can have you._  It was a strange letter, and the only one of its kind that you'd ever gotten so you'd just dismissed it as a joke.

Why hadn't you said something to someone?

“You sent that letter?” you spoke softly, trying to keep your neck away from that knife.

“Of course, my dear.” He had the strangest voice. It almost seemed mechanical. “Now what were you doing with another man?”

Why did something like this have to happen to you? How did you get out of this with your life intact? You didn't know what to say. Would he believe you if you told him that the man was just a coworker?

The strange man pulled away from you, the knife at your neck was removed, and you found yourself looking at a strange gold eye. It flashed brightly, and you wondered if you should take this moment to try to escape. You tried to scream but couldn't. Your mouth just wouldn't listen to your brain. It didn't even move.

He stepped away, and you wanted to run, but again, your body wasn't responding. You knew what was going on, you could see the man in front of you, but you couldn't move. Why wouldn't your body listen?

“I am your master, do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” you heard your own voice saying. You even felt your mouth moving.

You would be crying if you had any control over your own body. This was horrible. How could a madman have gotten control of your body like this? Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. It had to be a bad dream.

“Good. Now tell me about this man,” he demanded.

“He's a coworker, master. His name is–”

“I don't care about his name!” The man was angry, and you wanted to wince away from him. “Are you dating him?”

“No, master.”

“Are you dating anyone else?”

**No!**  You had to force out a no. “Yes, master.” Your body was a horrible traitor. How could it just ignore you like that?

“That's no good. You're mine. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good, now tell me that you're mine.”

“I'm yours, master.

“Now we'll just have to get rid of this other man won't we? You will give me directions to him.” He laughed, and you couldn't believe it. This just had to be a dream.

As if he could hear your thoughts, the mystery man said, “This is no dream, my dear. You are mine. Now give your master a kiss.”

You wouldn't kiss him for the world. He was a horrible man, and you couldn't believe that your body was moving toward him. You screamed out at your body, trying to stop it. Trying to get it to respond somehow. It didn't work. Your lips met his and he bit down on your bottom lip. It was  **painful** , and you couldn't pull away, and OHGOD this wasn't a dream.

He pulled away and ran a finger across your lower lip where he'd bit you. You saw blood on his finger as he pulled it away and you realized that he'd bit down hard enough to break skin. You were forced to watch, horror struck, as he licked the blood off his finger.

“Delicious. Now let's go get rid of that man.”

Your body might be disconnected from your mind, but that didn't stop you from feeling like you were about to sob.  _Why me?_


End file.
